british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob's Your Uncle
Bob's Your Uncle was a wedding-based game show. Format Three couples (all of them newlyweds) competed each week for £3,000 and a new car. The show would start with Monkhouse doing one of his usual comedy bits. Round 1 The couples would come out one by one to talk with Monkhouse for a few minutes, and then were asked a survey question, with Monkhouse giving the four most popular responses. If the couple could choose the most popular answer, they received either pots and pans or a water pump (depending on the series), that would help them in the next round; if they were wrong, however, then received something heavy that wouldn't. Round 2: The Sea of Matrimony The couples would be placed in boats with holes in them in a pool, along with what they received from the previous round (the pots & pans / water pump would could be used to help bail them if they had it). Monkhouse would then ask questions to the teams in turn and for every incorrect answer a member of either of their families had to join them in the boat. The first couple to sink or capsize their boat would be eliminated from the game. Round 3: The Run for Fun At the beginning of Part Two, the two remaining couples competed in this round, which used a running track with two stations: one of them had two boards, each of which could hold up to five cards (one board was blue and the other was pink), and the other was a pick-up point where there were pictures of 10 different celebrities. The goal of the round was to try and sort them out into certain criteria given by Monkhouse (pink if it applied to them or blue if they didn't). On Monkhouse's signal, he would give them their first picture, and they they had 90 seconds to sort them all out. One player would run round, put the picture where they thought it should go, pick up another one from the pick-up point, and return to the start to give it to their partner who would then repeat the process. The couple could change what had been already placed at any time, but only one was allowed to run at any point. The couple with the most correct answers received £1,000 and advanced to the final round (ties went to the couple who got the most right the quickest). Final Round This round had two levels, meaning the first part had to be completed in order to play the second part. Level 1 The couple would then attempt do a stunt with marriage as a metaphor. If they could complete the stunt within a time limit (two minutes in one series, three in the other), their cash was tripled to £3,000, and they would play the final level. Level 2 This finale was played similarly to The Golden Shot (which was also hosted by Monkhouse). The couple had 30 seconds to hit a black dot in the centre of a heart-shaped target (in Monkhouse's words, they had to “put the dart in the heart”). One half of the couple was blindfolded and controlled the crossbow, while the other half would direct them how to do it through a monitor; however, they only had one chance to hit the target, and if they could, they won the car. NOTE: In later episodes, the heart would move from left to right, in order to add difficulty. Category:Family Game Category:Dating Category:Stunts & Dares Category:ITV Shows Category:1991 premieres Category:1992 endings